


Confrontation

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Ellenna Lavellan is still mad at Solas when they meet again.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen’Harel | Solas/Female Inquisitor
Series: OC-tober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 2





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'beloved'. HUGE spoilers for the end of Trespasser.

Ellenna struggled to keep her emotions in check with Solas in front of her once more, no longer the wise and humble apostate who'd helped the Inquisition, but a proud warrior and leader. "And now you know. What is the old Dalish curse? 'May the Dread Wolf take you'?"

"And so he did," she couldn't stop a mirthless laugh at the double meaning in the words.

Solas looked offended that she'd laughed, his tone stern. "I did not. I would not lay with you under false pretenses."

"You did!" Ellenna reminded him with a glare, taking refuge in her lingering anger at him. "We have a child who is proof enough of _that_."

He stared at her, his calm composure faltering. "We what?"

"Fenedhis. I didn't mean to tell you like this." She shook her head, almost wishing she could take the words back.

Solas stepped closer, his expression and voice intent. "We have a child?"

"A daughter, yes." Ellenna nodded, bringing up her hands to stop him from moving too close. She didn't know what she'd do if he did. "I named her Ladara, but perhaps it should be Fenlin. Since you're Fen'Harel and all."

His expression softened, his voice tender. "Vhenan--"

"No!" She cut him off with a slash of her hands, angry and hurt. "You don't get to call me that until you explain not only why you disappeared, but also why you told me the truth about the vallaslin, and then broke my heart." He looked down, pained, but she wasn't done. "I loved you! I _still_ love you. I want to help you. Just like you helped me with the Inquisition."

Solas hesitated, looking out at the ruins of the crossroads or whatever this space was. "I-- this-- What I must do is not the same as the Inquisition. It is my burden to bear and mine alone."

"Vyn esaya gera assan i’mar’av’ingala," Ellenna growled the words, wondering how someone so smart and wise could be so _dumb_.

He stared at her, stunned. "Excuse me?"

"I always felt strongest with you and the others around me," she explained, clasping her hands behind her back to resist the impulse to reach out for him. "I couldn't have done what I did without their support." Her voice softened. "Especially yours."

He looked down, no longer the tall, proud warrior, his posture uncertain. "I-- a daughter. Our daughter. She... changes things."

"What do you mean?" Ellenna squeezed her hands tightly behind her back.

Quietly, Solas told her, "I meant to undo the mistake I made, tear down the Veil entirely."

"We spent two years fighting Corypheus to stop exactly that!" she exclaimed, shocked. "Why would you do that, and then turn right around to do the same damn thing?"

He shook his head. "That doesn't matter now. Tearing down the Veil would endanger our daughter too much. I cannot risk her."

"So you'll hold off removing the Veil to save our daughter, but not to save me?" Ellenna wasn't sure if he'd realized how that sounded.

Solas' wince at her words suggested that he hadn't. "Ah. Ar lath ma, vhenan."

"Don't say the words if you don't mean them!" she snapped, tempted to slap him. "If I was just a diversion to you, then say so."

He shook his head, stepping forward to kiss her, with the same consuming passion that he had before. Despite her anger and hurt, Ellenna couldn't help melting into it, responding eagerly. When they parted to breathe, he murmured, "I mean them, vhenan. I-- that night in Crestwood, I almost told you the truth, told you of my plans. But I couldn't. I lost my nerve. So I told you about the vallaslin instead." Solas lightly trailed his fingers from her forehead, down the bridge of her nose, and to her cheek, clearly tracing where it'd once been. "Then we kissed and I was ready to give everything up, to just lose myself in you."

"But you didn't." Ellenna pulled away from him, angry and hurt once again, wrapping her arms across her waist. "You broke my heart instead."

Solas sighed, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "I thought it better to break things off then, before you defeated Corypheus. Before--"

"Before you left entirely." She shrugged off his hand, turning to face him once more. "Before you left me with our child to raise on my own."

He winced and cleared his throat. "You didn't tell me about her."

"I'd barely found out myself." Ellenna couldn't stop a growl of frustration. "I was _going_ to tell you after the celebration, but you didn't stick around."

Somehow, Solas looked very small. "Oh." They stood in silence until the Anchor flared, sending pain shooting up her arm as she crumpled to her knees. "Vhenan..."

"Either stop calling me that or do _something_ to prove that you care." She didn't know how she managed to speak through the pain, tears stinging her eyes.

Kneeling in front of her, he took her wrist in his hand. "Ir abelas. For you and our daughter, I will give up my plans. I can't take back the last two years, but I _can_ make up for them."

"You'll have a _lot_ of explaining to do," Ellenna replied, ignoring the tears of pain leaking down her cheeks.

"It will be worth it, to be a family with you and our Fenlin," Solas told her with a small fond smile, reaching up to wipe away the tears with his free hand.

She took a shuddering breath, wishing that none of this had been necessary. "What about the Anchor? I doubt it can remain."

"No, it can't. It must be removed or it will kill you." He cupped her cheek with his hand. "I will make the removal as painless as I can."

Ellenna nodded, turning her head to brush a kiss across his palm. "Do it. Before it's too late." She took a deep breath. "Vhenan."

**Author's Note:**

> Ladara - One who heals
> 
> Fenlin - wolfing, wolf pup
> 
> Vyn esaya gera assan i’mar’av’ingala - You're a moron / literally: You would try to catch an arrow with your teeth
> 
> Elvhen translations courtesy of Project Elvhen.


End file.
